Guns and Swords
by Serosa
Summary: The silence hides many secrets... just like the stars. Parings: 1x5, slight 3x4. Angst and romance mostly, two shot for the time being.
1. Ch 1

**_A/N: I decided to try writing a Gundam Wing fanfic. This fic is a strawberry, that means 1x5. There is also some 3x4 as a side pairing._**

**_Warnings: Yaoi and angst, and a little fluff (, though I don't usually like fluff...). This might be a bit weird to read, as I've mixed it with the form of a children's story book._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my mind._**

**_Guns and Swords_**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Can you tell us a story? Please tell us a story. Yeah, plz, plz, plz!!!_

_You want to hear a story? Okay. Which one?_

_Dungeons and Dragons! Titanic! Tales from the Darkside! Too scary…! Guns and Swords! Yay!!! Please read Guns and Swords to us! Plz, plz, plz…_

_Alright… Mary, can you bring me the book?_

_It's too high! I can't reach it!_

_That's alright. Kentaro can help you._

_Okay!_

_Now, gather around me. Let's open the book. Look at the picture… looks warm and cozy, doesn't it?_

A young man, teen actually, sat in the sofa reading a book. His pure black hair, which was pulled to a tight ponytail, seemed to glow softly in the light from the floor lamp he sat under. That was the only light in the room, with the exception of the soft light coming from a laptop that lay open in another teen's lap. The other teen had short, messed up, brunt umber hair. His cobalt blue eyes seemed cold and harsh as he worked, while the other teen's ivory black eyes had a mixture of indifference and softness in them.

_This is Heero and Wufei. Heero and Wufei are the pilots of the gundams Wing and Shenlong. Heero and Wufei are dating. But Heero and Wufei aren't happy. They wish they could be happy._

Two other teens entered the dimly lit room. One was shorter, with naples yellow hair and jade green/blue eyes. The other was tall, his hair was the color of brown ochre, and his eyes held the color of sap green. The yellow haired teen smiled and sat down next to the black haired one, the tall brown haired teen sitting at the other end of the sofa, next to the yellow haired. He didn't mind the arms that wrapped themselves around him; neither did he mind the head that rested against his shoulder with a content sigh.

_This is Quatre and Trowa. Quatre and Trowa are also dating. They are happy together. Heero and Wufei wish they could be happy too._

_**TBC…**_

_**Yes I know it's short. Consider it a teaser. Now, tell me what you think.**_


	2. Ch 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Why?_

_Why what?_

_Why are they sad? Why can't they be happy? Quiet! I want to hear the story! But they love each other, don't they?_

_You know the answer to that. Now, shall we continue?_

_Yes! Please continue! Plz, plz, plz!_

_Alright. Let's turn the page. Look… it still looks cozy, doesn't it?_

Minutes passed in silence. The clatter from the keyboard and the slight rustle when a page was turned in the book were the only sounds breaking the silence, until the last teen living in the house entered the room. This teen had long brunt carmine colored, braded hair, while his eyes were smalt blue.

"You guys are just boring," he sighed and shook his head in mock annoyance.

_This is Duo. Duo is a gundam pilot, just like Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. Duo's single. He wants to stay single and flirt with whoever he wants. Duo is also happy._

"We're just enjoying the evening, Duo," the teen with yellow hair answered.

"If you say so, Quatre," Duo said and sat down on a chair close to a window. He looked at the silently falling snowflakes for a while before turning towards his fellow pilots.

"It's Christmas soon," he pointed out. There was a slight pause in the clatter from the keyboard and if one looked closely, one would have noticed Wufei tense a bit. "We should start to prepare mistletoes and presents," Duo continued. Quatre nodded.

"It would be nice, but we need to stay hidden for a little time longer," he said. "I don't think we can celebrate anything this year." No one answered.

"We should still celebrate it somehow," Duo said finally. Before Quatre had time to answer, Wufei stood up and started walking out from the living room, taking his book with him.

"Where are you going, Wufei?" Quatre asked, looking after his fellow pilot.

"Somewhere I can read in peace," the black haired teen answered. He could feel a pair of cobalt blue eyes on him.

"But we need to plan our Christmas," Duo shouted after him.

"I don't celebrate Christmas," Wufei stated before disappearing up the stairs. He went to the room he shared with Heero and closed the door behind him. It was dark in the room, the only light being the soft glow from the half-moon as it spread its light over the winter landscapes. Wufei stopped at the window and let his gaze linger on the glowing white snow and starlit deep blue sky. His eyes stung.

_Wufei doesn't like celebrations or festivals of any kind. Festivities mean spending time with the ones you love. Festivities mean love and happiness. But Wufei isn't happy. Wufei knows that the love between him and Heero is fading._

"Heero, is Wufei feeling alright?" Quatre asked the silent teen working on his laptop.

"What do you mean," Heero asked in his indifferent voice. He didn't stop writing nor did he look up from the screen.

"He just seems so…" the blond paused trying to find the right words.

"You worry too much, Quatre," Duo put in. "He's probably just tired from the mission, or something." Quatre sighed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"I guess you're right…"

Heero continued typing on his computer. He himself had felt tempted to leave, so there was no reason to believe that there was something wrong with the Chinese pilot.

An hour later, Wufei was still standing by the window, watching the snowflakes dance. The door to his and Heero's room opened and closed with a soft click. The black eyes never left the sight outside, still Wufei knew who had entered the room.

"You don't like festivities," a deep voice said. It wasn't a question.

"No. I don't," Wufei answered. The silence that followed told him that he should continue, as well as the slightly tilted head he could see reflected on the glass. "As I told Duo, I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Why?"

Wufei knew what Heero was asking. Why didn't he like the festivities? But he didn't answer. Instead he let his gaze sweep over the snow clad landscapes before he sighed.

"It does look beautiful, doesn't it?" he asked. Heero cast a quick glance out the window before turning his eyes to look at his boyfriend once more.

"You're changing the subject," he pointed out.

"Perhaps I just don't feel like talking about it," Wufei answered irritably. Heero looked at him for a while before shrugging and pulling his sap green sleeveless shirt of, preparing for bed. Wufei watched the reflection of Heero move towards the bed and putting a gun under his pillow, safety on, of course.

"You should sleep," Heero said, not looking at Wufei.

"Why? Am I in the way?" Wufei asked, still not turning around. "I can just as well leave, if you want me to." Why had he said that? Perhaps a part of him wanted Heero to hold him, kiss him and tell him that he was needed, that he was loved.

"Then why don't you?" Heero asked in his monotype voice. "No one's forcing you to stay." Anger flared in ivory black eyes and Wufei turned around and glared at Heero.

"Shi ma?" he snapped, not even realizing his switch to Chinese.

"Hai," was Heero's only answer. The black eyes widened with hurt for a second before narrowing with anger.

"Chi ni de!" he spat through his teeth before storming out from the room.

Heero winced mentally. He hadn't meant for the question to sound as it had. This was exactly what he meant. Why was Wufei staying with him? Why did he bother to forgive him even though they both knew it would always end up with them fighting.

_Heero feels guilty. Heero knows that he has hurt Wufei._

_Wufei almost runs into Duo, who is just passing Heero and Wufei's bedroom._

'_You alright, Wufei?' Duo asks. Duo is worried about his friends._

"Guan ni ziji de shi," Wufei growled as he passed the braided pilot. Duo winced. He hadn't understood what the Chinese pilot had said, but he did understand that Wufei spoke Chinese only when he was highly annoyed. Duo turned towards Heero, who stood in the doorway, watching his boyfriend run down the stairs.

"What happened this time, Heero," Duo asked.

"Mind your own business," Heero snapped, unconsciously repeating Wufei's words. Downstairs the front door slammed shut. Wufei was out in the snow, not caring to notice the fact that he had forgotten his jacket.

In their shared room, Heero watched a lone figure standing in the snow. He knew that the relationship between him and Wufei was fragile. He knew that, one day, Wufei wouldn't forgive him for something he'd screwed up. One day it would all be over, only to be followed by sadness and depression. But he also knew that that day wasn't today, or rather tonight.

As he left the room and went downstairs, Heero noted Wufei's jacket hanging over a chair. He pulled his own jacket on before grabbing Wufei's and left the house.

Wufei stood silent, watching the stars. They seemed to know everything, yet, when he flew among them in Nataku, they never bothered to give him any answers.

From behind him he could hear soft yet determined steps in the snow. From the corner of his eye he could see Heero stopping beside him, holding out his jacket which he had so carelessly forgotten.

The black-haired teen accepted the jacket and pulled it on. It was still warm from being inside.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I didn't mean it," Heero said, looking at the dark night sky. The other one nodded and answered:

"I know."

For the longest time neither of them spoke, no words were needed. The two pilots only stood there, gazing at the stars.

Then, as if from a given signal they turned just enough so they could press their lips together in a soft kiss. And once again, all was forgiven.

_The stars know about the feeling between Heero and Wufei. But the stars are always so silent. Heero and Wufei are silent too._

_Right now, Heero and Wufei wish that the night and the kiss would last for ever and ever, because right now, Heero and Wufei are content, they are almost happy._

**TBC…**

_**I had a dream that Heero and Wufei were piloting some random spacecraft, and they didn't say a word through the entire dream. Somewhere in the middle of the dream they turned and kissed each other before continuing to pilot the craft. And neither said a word! My first thought when I woke up was: That's so sweet! (lmao)**_

**Mithros (Sarah): **Thank you for reviewing. I'm afraid though that I won't write more to the story, at least not in a long time… You see, I've lost the inspiration I had when I started the story. There might be more chapters, if I can find my inspiration. Thank you.


End file.
